Hope in the dark
by Nocte-Angelus
Summary: An old enemy returns to spread his darkness. Can hope pierce the darkness and save those trapped by it? Taken,yaoi  original title was Le Diable Est De Retour
1. Chapter 1

Legal junk and disclaimers: I do not own digimon. I have never owned digimon. I make no profit from any of this. I am also broke so don't sue me.

Contains yaoi or male x male relationships, and mature themes; you have been warned. Constructive criticism is welcome but flames will be ignored.

This is my first fan fiction ever, so read and review please ^^; look out for rating changes

Chapter 1-

Always there are the light and the dark; the dark which attempts to consume and the light which banishes the dark. Twin forces caught eternally in war, but it is on this war they live for without one the other loses meaning. For who among those forever in blackness cares what light is? Who among those who have never seen night thinks of darkness? You see no one would even contemplate an absence of light if there was always light, nor would one think of a force to drive away the dark if they had lived forever in blackness. It is only when one has both the dark and light that one can truly understand the necessity of their conflict and to philosophize about their meaning. Once one side overcomes the other both will cease to exist.

He was having a nightmare. He tossed and turned and screamed in his sleep. Cold sweat beaded on his skin and he clawed at the sheets. When he woke up he never looked rested, during the day he was skittish and irritable. Wormmon was beginning to worry about his Ken. The other digi-destined were too. "Is something bothering you Ken?" asked Hikari one day after school when she had noticed Ken sleeping in class. That was something he never did. They sat down on the school steps Ken began speaking "I've been having these nightmares Hikari." Ken saw the look of concern on the girl's face and quickly said "I'm sure it's nothing though. I'm just overworked I guess. No need to worry Hikari" and he smiled. "Well if you say so. Just be sure to tell someone if it gets worse. Why don't you come to the park with us? Takeru, Yamatto, Sora, Taichi, and I are having a picnic tomorrow." She said. "Of course Hikari! I'd be glad to. By the way I know Daisuke has a soccer trip but why isn't everyone else coming?" Hikari thought for a moment before answering "well you know Jou is studying abroad still, Koushiro is in Colorado, Miyako is visiting Mimi in New York, and Iori has a kendo match that day." She stood up and grabbed her backpack "I guess I'll see you then Ken, I have to get home before Tai calls the SWAT team." She hurried off down the road shouting back "and don't forget Wormmon!"

Being invited to the picnic made him feel better and he knew wormmon would enjoy playing with the other digimon. I guess I should be getting home Ken thought. He only lived a few blocks away and about three blocks from his house he saw Takeru going into a flower shop. Ken's curiosity rose and he peaked into the window of the shop. Takeru was looking at bouquets of pink and white roses, apparently trying to decide between two different styles. Now why would Takeru be buying roses? Ken thought. Takeru finally chose one and paid for it then was turning around to leave, Ken didn't want to be seen spying so he quickly hid in an alley next to the flower shop. Ken watched Takeru Walk with his roses until he turned a corner and he could no longer be seen. Ken continued on his way home trying to think of who Takeru would be buying roses for, he supposed they were for Hikari, everyone knew Takeru had a thing for her and everyone knew pink was her favorite color. Ken found himself wishing he was in Hikari's position. Why couldn't Takeru get roses for him? That stopped him in his tracks. Ken was jealous that Hikari got roses from Takeru? No, that couldn't be right. No matter how he turned it over in his head that was the only thing he came up with. Ken promptly tried to think of something else

In front of his apartment door Ken stood, ready to put his key into the lock when the apartment door opened and hit him in the face. "Oh I'm sorry Kenny. Let me help you up." His mother was going to go grocery shopping and Ken had had the misfortune of trying to get in while she was trying to leave. "Thank you. I'm okay mama." Ken said once he had gotten back on his feet. hurried down the stairs telling her son to put some ice on his head and that she would only be an hour. Ken closed his apartment door and went straight to his room to see wormmon. The little insect was lying on ken's bed using his little claws to flip through a novel. Ken had never noticed Wormmon do anything like that but he supposed that digimon had to do something while the kids were busy or at school. "Hey wormmon, Hikari invited us to a picnic tomorrow in the park." Ken told the little green digimon. Wormmon scuttled over and hopped into Ken's arms "that's great Ken." The insect thought for a moment "we should bring something. Hmmm, I know! I'll make some potato salad." And he scuttled off in the direction of the kitchen.

Ken had absolutely no idea how a creature like wormmon (with his little claws and small stature) would go about making potato salad, but he'd seen the digimon do seemingly impossible things before. He had the oddest image of wormmon using his silk for pulleys and levers. Of course the digimon was wearing a yellow hard hat, and holding a clip board like the leader of a construction project. Ken laughed at his own imagination before considering. "Wormmon mama will be back in an hour. Don't go nuts!" he could hear Wormmon's soft laughter from the kitchen which brought another smile to the boy's face.

Ken sat down to do his homework and after doing a couple of worksheets got stumped on a problem. He looked in his backpack and realized that he had forgotten his textbook in his locker at school. He checked his watch, he'd have to convince a janitor to let him in but Ken Ichijoji couldn't not do his homework. That was just unthinkable. He hurried to the school, found a janitor to let him in then got his textbook. Before he knew it he was already going up the steps of his apartment building but something made him drop his textbook. On his doorstep was the same bouquet of pink and white roses that he had seen Takeru buying with a little white tag that read "Ken"


	2. Chapter 2

Legal junk and disclaimers: I do not own digimon. I have never owned digimon. I make no profit from any of this. I am also broke so don't sue me. Contains yaoi or male x male relationships, and mature themes; you have been warned. Constructive criticism is welcome but flames will be ignored.

This is my first fan fiction ever, so read and review please ^^; look out for rating changes cause I'm not sure how bad I'll be making this yet. I know the last chapter was sorta short but I wanted to get it up fast this one is longer and pretty good if I do say so myself. ^.^ Special thanks to-

KoumiLoccness (Sorry but, koumi definitely won't happen in this particular fic but maybe in a different one.)

Ireyji

AzureRose

Chapter- 2

The Roses were for him? Ken thought, not for Hikari? He just stared at the flowers for what seemed like forever before finally picking them up and going inside. His mother was home putting away groceries when she saw the flowers Ken was holding "their beautiful Kenny! Let me get some water for them" shouted Ken's mama. He handed them to her mutely. She looked surprised "hmm? This tag has your name on it Ken. Did someone give them to you?" Ken really did love his mama but sometimes she was so dim. "I found them on the doorstep mama. The tag doesn't have a sender." Once the roses were in water and on display, Mrs. Ichijoji went back to putting away groceries. "You must have a secret admirer Kenny. Not surprising you're such a sweet and kind boy. Oh and while you were out your friend called. I said you would call him back, I think he said his name was Takeru" Ken grabbed the house phone shouted "thank you" to his mama and ran to the bathroom. He didn't want to be overheard. He was remembering all the times Takeru had been friendly to him, maybe overly so. He had thought it was their budding friendship but maybe something more? The way his eyes caught the light shining brilliant blue, his sparkling smile, the passion which he did everything; Takeru. He must've noticed it, but probably brushed it off as admiration. Ken stared at the phone trying to muster the courage to dial. Maybe it was all a coincidence, maybe the flowers weren't from Takeru, maybe Takeru was just calling about the homework or the picnic, maybe, but maybe not.

Ken dialed Takeru's cellphone number. He picked up on the first ring his voice collected and calm "hello?" Takeru said. The black haired boy was nervous but managed to say his name. Takeru suddenly sounded excited "Ken can you meet me at the park? Like right now?" Ken could just imagine how Takeru's eyes were lighting up right now. "I'll be right there Takeru" there was laughter on the other end of the phone, "call me T.K." with that the phone went dead and Ken smiled to himself. "Mama I'll be back for dinner!" He shouted as he left the apartment. Once outside Ken was at a dead run for the park, eventually thinking to slow down so he didn't get all sweaty. He checked his reflection in a store window, smoothing out the stray hairs and made his way to the park much more slowly. The sun was shining through the leaves of the trees and a gentle breeze played about the grass, but the park was nearly deserted except for one blond haired boy on a bench. Takeru seemed lost in thought and didn't notice when Ken drew near. The child of hope raised his head, showing a pink rose he had in his lap "so it's true? You sent the roses?" Ken asked as he sat down next to Takeru. Now Takeru looked very confused, he hadn't put his name on the card. Maybe it was the call after dropping the flowers off? Now that he thought about it, he realized it was sort of obvious. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"You look confused T.k., I'm sorry I sorta saw you buy them. I thought they were for Hikari. You can imagine my surprise when I see them addressed to me." Ken said quickly. "Hikari and me aren't like that Ken. If you haven't figured it out yet Mr. Genius I like guys, more specifically…" their hands came together as Takeru leaned closer "you". Blood rushed to his cheeks, making Ken redder than Santa's suit. Takeru was handsome and with those pretty puppy dog eyes, Ken was quickly realizing he was attracted to Takeru. "Just say no" Takeru whispered secretly hoping he would and closed the gap between them. Their lips met, then tongues, and then Takeru brought his hand to caress Ken's cheek. Ken thought Takeru tasted sweet, like honey. Takeru thought Ken's lips were the softest thing ever. The scene was sweet and didn't seem sexual at all just beautiful. When they finally separated and parted Takeru gave his rose to Ken. Back home Ken apologized for being late to dinner and his mother said she was just happy he was getting out and having fun. Yeah he did have fun. Ken put the rose Takeru gave him in a small vase and put it on the bedside table in his room. That flower was special. He would tell Wormmon all about it after dinner Ken thought while he returned to the kitchen for dinner with his family.


	3. Chapter 3

Legal junk and disclaimers: I do not own digimon. I have never owned digimon. I make no profit from any of this. I am also broke so don't sue me. Contains yaoi or male/male relationships, and mature themes; you have been warned. Constructive criticism is welcome but flames will be ignored. This is my first fan fiction ever, so read and review please ^^; look out for rating changes cause I'm not sure how bad I'll be making this yet.

Chapter- 3

Ken was going through last minute preparations before leaving to go to the picnic, the potato salad, a sweater in case it got cold, and a novel (he thought maybe he could read to Takeru, in his mind it sounded less cheesy). All this and Wormmon fit snuggly inside a light blue backpack. The door bell rung, it was Takeru they had decided to walk together to the park. Ken found that so sweet because he very well knew that Takeru lived much closer to the park than him. When Ken opened the door he was greeted with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, luckily both Mr. and Mrs. Ichijoji were out. They set out at a brisk pace chatting about this and that until something caught Ken's eye. He had an uncommon glint in his eye "stay here Takeru, I'll be right back! Hold my backpack for me, it has Wormmon in it" Ken quickly dashed into the store and bought what had caught his eye. He knew it was perfect. "He dashed back outside to where he had left Takeru. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands, I have something for you!" Demanded Ken, doing as he was told Takeru tried to imagine what it could possibly Ken was going to give him. He soon figured out when a thin chain brush across him hand and a cold weight settled onto his palm, he opened his eyes to see a simple little locket. "Ken…" he tried to say something but soon just decided to hug the smaller boy. "Its perfect Kenny" the black haired boy had a feeling he would say that "I thought maybe Hikari could take a picture for us, you know how she loves photography." He said. "Lemme see!" said the little orange digimon that was desperately trying to escape from Takeru's backpack. "Patamon! Gat back inside you can't let people see you!" Takeru whispered. The little digimon flew up and landed on Takeru's head trying to get a better look at the locket "oh now you whisper, if you were more quiet when you were professing your love for each other then I wouldn't have gotten curious. So you see it's your fault" Ken and Takeru turned all shades of red. They looked about to make sure no one had noticed Patamon but the street was oddly deserted. "Your present is pretty T.k." Patamon said as he swiped the locket. "Patamon give it back!" Takeru was frantically trying to get to the locket "cool your jets T.k. I'm just gonna put it on you." In a minor miracle Patamon actually did put the locket around Takeru's neck. "We should get going, the others will be worried. Let's keep the digimon out, we can pretend they're stuffed animals or something" Ken said as he unzipped his backpack and put Wormmon on his shoulder. "You're right we're already late. Now Patamon you have to act like a mindless, inanimate doll, so be yourself" Takeru cradled his digimon in his arms.

The finally got to the park seeing all the other expected kids and digimon sitting on a blanket in the grass, "Takeru, Ken you're finally here! Yama wouldn't let me eat until you guys got here" whined Taichi. Hikari hung her head, why was her brother the idiot? She thought. "Because it was polite" said Tailmon. "Well, I'm sure you can forgive us Taichi, I brought potato salad". They all sat down to eat, Hikari had made sandwiches, Sora brought paper plates, Taichi brought drinks, Takeru brought plastic forks and Yamato made some cookies, together with Wormmon's potato salad and they were all satisfied. Yamato had noticed Takeru with a locket he had never seen him wear before, he could only suppose it was a gift from Ken (who else would be giving Takeru a locket?) and since he hadn't mentioned it when they talked last night he must have got it on the way here. "Can I talk to you alone Takeru?" asked the older blond, gesturing to an area far from the group. "Sure Yamato" Taichi watched the brothers leave, Takeru was Yamato's brother not his but he couldn't help but feel protective, but he trusted his Yama. Besides it wasn't his business. Far away from the rest of the kids Yamato said "T.k. I'm worried that you and Ken are moving too fast. You've only been dating for what two days? And he's buying you jewelry?" Yamato really did mean well, he didn't want what happened to him to happen to his brother too. "I know Yama. I just like him so much." Takeru was gripping his locket absentmindedly. Yamato could see it in his little brother's eyes, he didn't just like Ken; Takeru was in love. He didn't want him to get hurt if something went wrong. Yamato brought Takeru into a big hug "I know T.k. I was the same way with Taichi and when things went wrong we almost couldn't save our relationship. Just go slow Kay?" Takeru really thought his brother was awesome sometimes. "I love you bro. I promise to take it slower with Ken." As they made their way back to the group, it started to snow. The others were looking around confused, it shouldn't be snowing; it wasn't even cold out. "Shit" Taichi said pointing to the sky. All the children looked up to see the shimmering digital sky. Takeru had enough time to grab Patamon before the ground fell out beneath them. No knowing which way was up or down, everyone screaming. So this was it Takeru thought back to the digital world.

**Author notes-** I'm happy with how this is going. I just love the brotherly love with Yama and Takeru. No new reviews? I'm updating fast at the very least review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I do not, nor have I ever owned digimon. I make no profit from this; Contains male x male relationships and mature themes. Please people READ AND REVIEW! Okay, so we left off with Ken, Takeru, Sora, Hikari, Yamato, Taichi and the digimon being sucked into the digital world. Well let's continue then ^^; 

Chapter- 4

When Ken came to, he was sprawled on a cold albeit soft carpeted floor. A splitting headache was centered on his left temple and he became aware that the air was chill. He was in a large room, a living room or entry hall to a large manor. The room was decorated in old styles, red, black, and grey with oil lamps and large windows with heavy drapes. The older digi-destined were all awake, Taichi and Sora were examining the windows and Yamato was pacing and smoking a cigarette? First things first, figure out where you are lecture Yamato about lung cancer and emphysema later. "Urgh, where am I?" the others looked toward him "we don't know but we do know it isn't good." Said Taichi as he snatched his boyfriend's cigarette and stomped it underfoot "we've had this conversation Yama, I thought you quit?" the blond sighed "I thought we were done with the digital word" and crammed his hands in his pocket. Sora was looking around "I'm getting the heebie-jeebies guys. None of the doors or windows open and it's so cold" she said wrapping her arms around herself. "Here Sora" Ken extracted the sweater from his back-pack and handed it to her. When Takeru and Hikari woke up they took stock of the situation, it didn't look too good. "Maybe we can break the windows to get out?" Ken suggested, Taichi shook his head "we already tried, they won't break". The children sat in a circle tossing around possible ideas. Eventually it was decided that they had to go deeper into the mansion, maybe there would be a way out? Besides they only had a bit of potato salad left from lunch and nothing to drink. They could only go on for so long without water.

There were two hallways toward the back of the room leading in different directions. If they split up they could cover more ground, after some debating the groups were decided Takeru, Ken and Yamato went down the right and Sora, Hikari and Taichi went left. Tai felt he still should try to protect his little sister even though she insisted she wasn't a baby anymore and Sora thought she should even out the sanity between the groups by going with Taichi. Ken couldn't believe how massive the mansion was, after twenty minutes of walking they had passed several locked doors, gone through what looked like a dining room, another set of corridors filled with paintings of angels (all of which had looks of hatred or disgust on their faces) and were currently descending a staircase. Takeru was the first to notice the bright shimmering light coming from the bottom of the staircase, up until then all light had come from little oil lamps on the walls or from the windows, but this was way too much light for the little lamps and was underground. Yamato's nose twitched a sweet smell was coming from the bottom. The staircase opened up into a massive room, which made all three boys gasp. The room if you could call it that (more like a chamber or a theater Ken thought) was lit with thousands of floating candles, their light bouncing off murals on the walls. Near the back of the room a platform rose to support a massive statue of an angel with hands over her heart (at least fifteen feet tall), the sweet smell that had bothered Yamato was coming from the hundreds of pink roses that had twined and grown around and up the statue. "It's so beautiful" Yamato said unconsciously stepping forward. "Look at this, guys" Takeru saw Ken by one wall examining a mural. Like everything in the room it beautiful and done in painstaking detail, right down to the tears on the angels' faces.

There was a group of gold winged angels fighting a giant dragon like creature and its army of black winged angels on a cloud covered battlefield. Farther down the wall the dragon and his army were painted falling from the clouds, some trying to claw back onto clouds with their wings apparently useless. "It depicts the war in heaven and the angels falling" Ken explained and motioned farther down the wall. Takeru winced looking at this portion of the painting; the black winged angels all had broken wings and lay in a pile of their feathers. They each had empty eyes and to Takeru it looked like they were scared. "This is the fallen angels becoming demons" Yamato was looking intently on the mural "so what does it all mean Ken?" Takeru was backing away from the wall like the painted dragon was real. Ken was thinking "because of all the angel paintings in the house and this mural depicting the fall, it seems logical to think that a fallen angel digimon is behind this place." Soft sobbing filled the chamber. Takeru had fallen to his knees near the angel statue, under his breath he kept repeating "no, no, no…" Patamon was desperate trying to get his boy's attention. Ken practically ran to Takeru. The bond's arms wrapped around Ken vice like, Takeru sobbed into his shoulder. Ken made soothing noises and rubbed his boyfriend's back, while Yamato watched feeling helpless. "Why is he crying?" Ken asked Yamato, the older boy shook his head, his own tears starting to fall "we only know one fallen angel digimon Ken" realization dawned on the black haired digi-destined. "Ken?" Wormmon asked concern evident in his voice. Takeru had told Ken this story a long time ago so, he understood Takeru's pain, and that's why he let him cry into his shoulder. A single name echoed through the room, though who had said it was uncertain. "Devimon" He's back Takeru thought and he wants to kill me, just like he killed Patamon those many years ago.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Digimon. There is yaoi.

Chapter 5

Ken and Yamato hauled Takeru back to the main hall where they met up with the others. "there's two kitchens, a hot spring, three bedrooms each with a queen sized bed and afew dozen locked rooms" Tai told them. By this time Takeru had pulled himself together enough to walk. "down our end there was a huge room with a statue and a hall of paintings" Ken started. " we um have bad news guys." Yamato reached for his boyfriend's hand "Devimon may be behind this" everyone was silent. As if possessed by the demon himself Taich turned and put his fist through the nearest wall, leaving a rough dark hole in the wall. Sora started to say something, stuttering slightly "I-it's getting late guys. We have to s-sleep eventually, if it really is D-Dev- him then we need to well rested." Everyone knew she was right "we need food too" pointed out Hikari "there was food in the kitchen but, we can't know how safe it is."

"I don't know about you but im not too hungry right now" said the oldest blond while he lit another cigarette, they all murmered agreement. Tai let the cancer stick go, or didn't notice it. There were three rooms, so Tai and Yamato took one, Takeru and Ken took another (which had an adjoining door to the older boys'), leaving Hikari and Sora the last one across the hall. It was agreed they would sleep in shifts, whoever was on duty would sit in the hallway. First shift was Taichi. Patamon would stay with Yamato so that each room had one digimon. As ken lay down under the warm blankets, he felt Takeru's arm snake over his side and the blond's body against his back. Takeru buried his head into Ken's shoulder and began sobbing softly. Ken gripped the arm to his chest, squeezed it reassuringly; if only to give him some comfort. So helpless, his Takeru; and nothing ken could do. "Takeru…" he whispered. He wanted to help him; deep in his soul those sobs were wrenching his heart. Ken turned and held Takeru to his chest and let the boy cry, and cried with him.


End file.
